Himitsu
by Linkett 14
Summary: La vida de Hinata era una jodida mierda. Sus compañeros y otras personas la consideraban rara debido a ciertos sucesos en los que se había tenido que ver involucrada. Una habilidad que ella nunca quiso dará paso a descubrir varios secretos que la harán regresar a donde pertenece, para llevar a cabo su tarea al lado de su ardiente rubio.


Aquí de nuevo yo, reportándome después de tanto tiempo. Se me cae la cara de verguenza ante todos los que hayan pasado por esta cuenta. Simplemente ya no tenía tiempo o inspiración para continuar. De hecho dos de mis historias se han quedado estancadas y no sé si realmente pueda hacer algo por continuarlas.

He entrado ya a la universidad y estoy de vacaciones. Hasta hace poco había empezado a escribir, pero no sobre personajes existentes, sino sobre míos propios. Entonces se me ocurrió que podría adaptarlo a esta linda pareja. Prometo esta vez no enredarme, porque tengo expectativas en esta historia. Espero les guste y espero redimirme un poco por haberlos hecho enojar :c

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es cien por ciento mía.

¡Saludos!

* * *

Recogió los lentes del suelo, los limpió con la blusa de su uniforme y se los colocó nuevamente sobre sus perlados y extraños ojos. Suspiró, resignada y cansada de aquella situación en la que tenía que soportar que sus compañeros le hicieran bromas ya sea huyendo o evitándolos. Esa vez no estaba su mejor amiga para ayudarla a defenderse, y no es como si no pudiese hacerlo por sí misma, es sólo que con ella se sentía un poco más segura.

-¡Hinata!—una rubia de ojos azules y enormes pechos corría hacía la chica que estaba en el pasillo.

-Ino.

-¿Estás bien?—le preguntó—vi que la zorra de Karin llevaba tu nueva libreta de dibujo en sus asquerosas manos de arpía.

-Así es—la chica mostró una triste sonrisa en su pálido rostro—no creo que vaya a recuperarla. _A veces me gustaría predecir la muerte de Karin y adelantarla._

Ino caminaba junto a Hinata en dirección a la salida de Konoha high school, el mejor instituto de la ciudad. Estuvieron juntas unas calles y luego se distanciaron para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

Con el cabello recogido en una cola alta, Hinata caminaba observando el cielo a través de sus lentes de marco negro. Era un día fresco y sin sol, perfecto para caminar. El viento levantaba un poco su falda azul rey dejando al descubierto la exquisitez de la piel de sus piernas. Era sin duda una chica atractiva: alta, delgada y de pelo negro azulado lacio y largo, sus curvas eran más desarrolladas que las de una chica de 17 años, sin mencionar sus atributos ocultos debajo de ese holgado uniforme que ella prefería usar de esa manera. Su rostro era sin duda como el de una muñeca de porcelana, no había una jodida espinilla en un milímetro de su blanca piel, poseía los rasgos más femeninos que cualquier otra chica en esa ciudad.

Sin embargo todo aquello quedaba opacado por las constantes burlas hacía su persona. Hinata era considerada rara y alguien de quien se debía mantener alejado no sólo en su escuela sino también en algunos lugares fuera de esta; y eso era debido a los incidentes en que ella, a pesar de que no pudiera evitarlo, se veía involucrada.

Pasó frente a un parque donde había un árbol gigantesco y muy hermoso. El árbol era muy antiguo en la ciudad, o al menos eso había escuchado, lo observaba desde que era pequeña y una vez se le ocurrió que podía dibujarlo, pero entonces recordó el trágico suceso con su libreta de dibujos por lo que simplemente decidió tomarle un foto con el celular, pero justo cuando presionó para capturar un hombre apareció a través de la pantalla frente al árbol. Rápidamente Hinata guió su vista al árbol y no había nadie, al igual que en la galería de fotos en su teléfono.

-Qué extraño…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho cuando la vista se le nubló y una serie de escenas, tal como en una película se formó en su mente, desconectándola de todo a su alrededor.

_Está pasando de nuevo._

_**Divisó el hotel de Suna, luego la vista subió como si pudiese escalar el edifico desde fuera y se posó en el piso doce. Un hombre cabellos castaños y barba sostenía un cuchillo de carnicería delante de una mujer que suplicaba piedad, junto a la ventana estaba la cocina del apartamento donde ocurría la escena. En la cocina había un pequeño comedor pegado a la pared, encima de este había un reloj que marcaba las dos y treinta y tres minutos.**_

Tan rápido como llegó la "visión" se fue, Hinata despertó sentada en el suelo agarrando el celular. En su mente se formó ese debate entre salir corriendo a evitar un daño de nuevo, o tratar de alejarse de aquello y empezar a actuar normal. Le había prometido a Neji nii-san alejarse de todo aquello, no involucrarse más con el… ciclo de la vida. Pero simplemente no podía, su instinto, sus principios no la dejaban. Aquello no era un ciclo, no cuando alguien decidía por encima de él arrebatarle la vida a otra persona.

Hinata miró la hora en su celular, eran las dos y veinte minutos. Se levantó del suelo y pensó en sus opciones:

1. Tomar un taxi.

2. Salir corriendo.

Por un lado, perdía minutos esperando un taxi y no traía dinero. Así que, poniendo esperanza en las clases de deporte de Gai-sensei, corrió como una posesa hacia el único hotel de Suna de la ciudad. ¿Tenía un plan? Por supuesto que no tenía uno. Jamás lo había tenido y en más de una ocasión pudo haber muerto por ello, pero ya había adquirido algo de… práctica.

Pasados ocho minutos Hinata llegó a la entrada del hotel con los pulmones a punto de estallar. Se recostó sólo cinco segundo a tratar de recuperar el aliento y arrastrándose pudo esquivar a la recepcionista. Mientras esperaba el ascensor rogaba al cielo porque llegara a tiempo, fue entonces que pensó en cómo rayos iba a entrar a esa habitación. Si el tipo tenía algo de inteligencia iba a echarle seguro a la puerta. El ascensor tardó tres minutos en llegar, marcando entonces las dos con treintaiún minutos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, un conserje estaba a punto de entrar con su carrito de utensilios de limpieza. Le miró iluminando su rostro. Él debía tener llaves de ese piso.

-¡Señor, por favor! ¡Debe ayudarme!—lo tomó del brazo y salió al cuarto cuya ventana estaba en medio de ese piso—van a matar una mujer ahora.

-Señorita, ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Quién la dejo entrar? Nunca la había visto en este hotel—respondió el hombre tratando de deshacerse del agarre de la ojiperla.

-Por favor, tiene que abrir la puerta de este cuar…

Las palabras de Hinata fueron cortadas por el grito de una mujer. _Por favor que no la esté estrangulando todavía._ El hombre la miró extrañado y abrió la puerta muy despacio, momento que Hinata aprovechó para mirar su celular: dos con treinta y dos minutos. El sudor frío le recorría la espalda más de miedo que del cansancio de correr. La adrenalina de aquellos momentos la había experimentado tantas veces, pero siempre era como si fuera la primera. Las manos le temblaban y la voz también cuando le tendió su teléfono al hombre y le pidió que llamara a la policía.

-Niña, ¿acaso piensas entrar sola?—la detuvo con el brazo. Hinata notó en sus ojos el miedo y la incredulidad, sabía que podía pensar que era una broma, pero el miedo reflejado en los de ella era auténtico y mucho más fuerte que el de él. Ella asintió.

-Tengo un poco de… experiencia en estas situaciones—sabía que era cuchillo para su propia garganta. Estaba revelando sus… antecedentes. Estaba creando otra persona más que quisiese estar lejos de ella. El conserje tomó el celular y marcó mientras ella entró.

La puerta no hizo el mejor ruido. Desde allí podía escuchar la discusión de ellos, la chica –a quien él se refería como Sophie- suplicaba nuevamente porque él se calmara. Hinata caminó sigilosamente hasta esconderse detrás del muro de la cocina. No reparó mucho en lo demás, no había tiempo. Divisó un florero sobre el muro y lo tomó, Sophie notó este hecho y Hinata le hizo con el dedo que guardara silencio, pero el hombre del cuchillo lo notó también y sus ojos crisparon de ira.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!—le gritó, acercándose peligrosamente con el mismo cuchillo de carnicería que había visto. Echó un vistazo rápido al reloj y daba exactamente la hora: dos con treintaitrés minutos. Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido y no exactamente como ella lo había planeado. Hinata arrojó el florero sobre el hombre, pero este alcanzó a evitar el impacto que iba contra su cara y se hizo daño mínimo, dándole a Hinata una fracción de segundo para gritar:

-¡Huye!

Sophie corrió y se cortó el brazo con algunos cristales, pero antes de alcanzar completamente a Hinata él la haló del cabello. Rápidamente la ojiperla le propinó una certera patada en la entrepierna y liberó a la mujer de su aprisionamiento.

-Corre, ponte a salvo.—la mujer sólo atinó a agradecer, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, extrañada y aliviada de ser salvada por una joven de instituto y dejarla a cargo de una situación como aquella.

-Por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?—el conserje llegó y le entregó el celular a Hinata.

-Él… es… era mi novio—sollozó la mujer—pero acaba de amenazarme con ese cuchillo enorme…

-La… la policía está en camino—advirtió el conserje, mirando a Hinata y adivinando qué clase de vínculo tendría la chica con esa pobre mujer.

-Hay que inmovilizarlo—sugirió Hinata tratando de calmarse, lo peor ya había pasado—sería mejor con una soga en-

El sonido sordo de un disparo a quemarropa se hizo escuchar. El hombre tendido aún en el suelo había sacado un arma de quién sabe dónde. Volvió a disparar y esta vez todos de agacharon, pero había dado en la pierna de la mujer.

-¡Rápido, sácala de aquí!—el conserje se puso delante de ellas y formó un escudo con su cuerpo—trataré de inmovilizarlo manualmente.

Hinata temió lo peor, pero ahora la mujer estaba herida y debía sacarla de ahí. Llegó hasta la puerta y afuera había un par de personas que de seguro salieron a comprobar qué demonios pasaba. Las vieron salir y su cara de espanto lo dijo todo. Hinata les explicó brevemente los hechos y le pidió a una de ellas que bajara a comprobar que la policía llegara pronto.

Con el corazón en la boca Hinata volvió a entrar y lo que vio pasó tan rápido y fue tan difícil de asimilar, que estuvo a punto de caerse y devolver todo lo que comió esa semana. Aquel asesino era mucho más fuerte que el conserje, lo tenía tendido bajo su cuerpo y estaba apuñalándolo repetidamente por el abdomen, todos los flancos estaban cortados y la sangre salpicaba todo el lugar.

Sus ojos se desviaron al suelo, cerca de la horrible escena, donde estaba tendida el arma con que aquel infeliz había herido a la mujer. Armándose de valor Hinata se tiró a por el arma y casi yéndose de culo, le dio un balazo en cada pierna, inmovilizándolo por fin. Sin embargo, por el impacto de las balas, dio una última puñalada sobre la garganta del conserje, poniéndole fin a su vida.

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y de la garganta comenzaron a brotar borbotones de sangre. Hinata se acercó un poco más… le temblaba absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Aquel inocente hombre, que nada tenía que ver con el problema por el cual aquel infeliz había decidido intervenir con el ciclo de la vida de la mujer, estaba muerto. Se había ido. Y todo era su culpa.

Sentía náuseas, y unas ganas infinitas de ponerse a gritar. Miró el arma en su mano. Debía deshacerse de ella. La metió en su mochila, ya sabría qué hacer con ella después.

-De nuevo te encuentro aquí—la familiar voz de una persona no deseada pero realmente oportuna llegó a sus oídos. Hinata se secó las lágrimas y trató de hablar.

-I-inspector Inuzuka… llega un poco tarde—Hinata se retiró y dejó que el inspector Kiba Inuzuka mirara la escena del crimen. Su rostro no mostró movimiento alguno, sólo frunció el ceño. Fue entonces que Hinata notó que las vísceras se estaban saliendo de su sitio. Con fuerzas sobrehumanas contuvo las náuseas que aumentaron con ese hecho.

-Pero veo que tú siempre estás a tiempo—se acercó a ella y endureció la mirada—aún no sé cómo lo haces. De no ser porque los testigos siempre dicen que llegas a defenderlos, te llevaría a prisión—pero lo cierto que es que el fondo le agradecía a esa chica. Realmente siempre lograba evitar lo peor, aunque no todas las veces lo conseguía. Y en verdad sentía mucho interés en ella, no sólo por saber cómo lograba llegar a esos lugares sin tener la remota relación con las víctimas, sino que también era hermosa para su joven edad. Hacía dos años que se encontraba con Hinata en la mayoría de sus casos y sus declaraciones eran claves para completar la investigación. Debía reconocer que era más útil que cualquiera que trabajase en el departamento de policía.

-Este hombre inocente trató de defendernos, la mujer a quien ese infeliz intentaba mutilar tiene una herida de bala en la pierna, al igual que él—Hinata volteó a ver al conserje. Cerró los ojos y rogó para que su alma descansara en paz.—Perdóneme.

-Lo curioso es que no está el arma en ningún lado—apuntó el inspector, mirando a todos lados. Hinata se tensó.

-Ha de estar debajo de algo o-

-Sé que la tienes en tu mochila—posó su peso en una sola pierna—tenemos poco tiempo antes de que mis hombres evacuen a todos del pasillo. Así que si pensabas deshacerte del arma tirándola en algún lugar alejado, pierdes el tiempo. En algún momento caerá en manos de la policía y tus huellas dactilares te delatarán. Obviamente no irás a prisión, pero podría causarte problemas.—Hinata guardó silencio—por otro lado, puedes entregármela, y yo sabré deshacerme de ella. No lo mataste así que no te pondré peros por nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata le entregó el arma. Kiba la vació y se la enfundó en el cinturón. Aunque no era el momento de pensarlo, ella se preguntó por qué el inspector debía llevar traje para trabajar.

-Gracias, inspector.

-Mañana deberás pasar por mi oficina, y personalmente te interrogaré.

-Estoy ansiosa—le dijo ella sarcásticamente. El reloj encima del comedor marcaba las tres con dos minutos. Sólo había estado ahí media hora, pero se sentía como cien años. Neji no iba a estar feliz.—lo veré mañana.

-Hinata—la llamó él antes de que pudiese salir—sabes que puedes confiar en la policía. Incluso podrías ayudarnos a… que las cosas saliesen mejor y evitar casos como este.—Hinata hipó, el inspector Inuzuka se sintió con la suficiente confianza para abrazarla, pero ella no le correspondió. Había estado conociendo a Hinata en las peores condiciones en las que podrías interesarte de una chica; y se sentía como un pedófilo aunque él sólo tuviese veinticinco años.—sabes que puedes… utilizar esa… habilidad que tienes si sólo…

-Hay un problema, inspector—ella lo separó, aún llorando—yo no quiero esta habilidad.

Hinata salió al pasillo y evitó la mirada de los hombres de Kiba, llegó hasta donde estaban los paramédicos atendiendo a Sophie y se despidió de ella. Ella le preguntó por el buen hombre que las había ayudado y le respondió en breve y cortante. Sin nada más que agregar Hinata salió del edificio, afuera estaba lleno de policías y el ensordecedor ruido de las sirenas la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pero lo cierto es que estaba en ella, porque todo lo sucedido había sido real.

Kiba miró desde la ventana del edificio como Hinata salía a las calles. El cuerpo había sido retirado y el otro desgraciado iba a ser atendido para luego poder llevarlo a juicio por asesinato en primer grado.

Dobló en una esquina y entró a un local para pedir un vaso con agua. Pagó por él y se retiró, iba a enfrentar a su primo Neji.

A lo lejos, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules miraba embelesado a aquella chica de cabello negro azulado. Hacía tanto tiempo desde que la había visto, que no podía creer que fuera la misma Hinata que una vez conoció. Su cuerpo se encendió de emoción y de deseo, porque el momento que habían estado esperando por fin llegó. Hinata estaba más que lista para regresar, bastaba nada más ver la hazaña que acaba de hacer para saber que su habilidad estaba más que desarrollada –por no mencionar su cuerpo-. Y su percepción estaba más que bien, lo notó cuando casi lo descubre espiándola en aquel parque.

Sabía que si lo descubrían se metería en problemas, todavía no estaba permitido acercarse a ella, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo. El recuerdo de Hinata lo había acompañado siempre y el saber que esta vez podría tenerla de verdad junto a él lo había emocionado demasiado, por lo que decidió comprobarlo por sí mismo.

-Esta vez nada ni nadie podrá evitar que regreses con nosotros, Hinata—el chico sonrió y desapareció, como si se evaporase, pero sin dejar ni siquiera una mísera estela de humo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. No vayan a decepcionarse, aunque esta no vaya a tener tanto romance como mis otros escritos, habrá. Incluso pondré lemmon, no os preocupéis.

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

Un beso... ¿Reviews?

Linkett14


End file.
